When You Serve No Useful Purpose
by Twilight Angel1
Summary: Ok, so. I posted the tester of it, no replies. Figured I'd post the whole thing, maybe people'll like it bettah. As I said before, this is a "sequel" to Falling Back, Heero's Internal Monologue. Thanks everyone for reviewing it. I really appreciated it. Y


Alright. So I got no reviews. Oh well. I figured that if I posted the whole thing, maybe people'll like it a little better. So... if you feel like R&Ring, you are /very/ welcome to it.  
  
Title: When You Serve No Useful Purpose  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, never did, never will. Don't sue; you won't get anything out of it.  
Notes: This is a follow up to Heero's internal monologue I wrote, called Falling Back. Hope maybe it's as good (good?) as Falling, this is for the people who reviewed Falling. Please R&R.  
Warning/crap: Um, only a little thought stuff. Y'know how screwy Heero's mind is. That's about as bad as it is. A little 1x2 hints, no lemon, no acutal graphical stuff... ^.~ Oh, and one word: OOC.  
Enjoy!!  
  
* * *  
  
It's impossible to fail when you serve no useful purpose. Hn. Amazing how much that quote fits me. *It's not true.* What Duo said still rings in my head.   
  
*Heero, I don't care what you say. The war is over, Heero. You never failed, we won the war.  
It's impossible to fail when you serve no useful purpose.  
God, Heero! I can't believe you could say that, Heero. You're human, like me, like Q-man, T-man, and Wu-man. No difference.   
Hn.  
Damnit Heero. I care for you, Heero, I really do.  
Hn.  
What more do you want me to say? It's not true, Heero. It's not true.*  
  
It must be easy for you to say that, Duo. You're not a machine. Not something that's programmed to do whatever he is asked to do. Now that the war is over, there's nothing to do. Our Gundams are probably kept away where Magunac people hid them, gathering dust and growing old. It's been over six months, maybe more. I'm not sure. My life has been surrounded by darkness, with one spotlight fixed on one particular person.  
  
*Heero! You did it! We did it! The war's over! Heero!  
Hn.  
You don't seem very happy. What? Was the war your life, or something?  
You wouldn't understand Duo.*  
  
You wouldn't understand Duo. I can't believe I can treat him like shit. He's so much nicer than I allow myself to think. Maybe... No.  
  
*God, Heero! I can't belive you could say that, Heero. You're human.*  
  
K'so. I should have noticed...  
  
Maybe he... No.  
  
K'so. He does...  
  
No. No. He doesn't. Duo doensn't like me... He can't.  
  
*Damnit Heero. I care for you, Heero, I really do.*  
  
Oh god.  
  
*I knew I started off by hurting you, Heero. I mean, for god's sake, I shot you. I know I shoulda trusted you, but I didn't. God Heero, if only I could take that back, y'know. Turn back time.*  
  
*Turn back time…* Duo. You don't know what you're doing to me. You have to leave, Duo. Get away from me. I think… I think I'm…  
  
  
*Heero. God, Heero. I like you, I really do. You gotta trust me, let me be your friend.  
Hn.  
Heero, why do you hate me? What have I done, besides tried to kill you… but what have I done that'll make you hate me? Tell me. Tell me why you ignore me.*  
  
Because you are beautiful, Duo. I think I like you Duo, I think I'm falling… I'm falling for you, Duo. I think I am. But, shit, Duo. The war is over, there is no reason to stay with a machine, Duo. That's what I am, a machine. Go. Get fucking lost.  
  
*I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie… That's me in a nutshell. I told you that, Heero. Remember, near the beginning of the war. What I said still stands. I never tell a lie, I could never, not to you, Heero. It's like, I… I think I'm falling in love with you.*  
  
Baka! Idiot! You don't know what you are getting yourself into, how much you'll get hurt. You have a life, things to do, I don't. Duo, I'm nothing but a pile of junk, a machine programmed for missions. I can't be human… I'm a machine to everyone. But you've cared for me, Duo. You've been there for me, even when I treated you like nothing. Like I pretended you weren't alive. Duo...  
  
*I think I love you Heero.*  
  
I think I love you too, Duo.  
  
*You trust me now?*  
  
Forever, Duo. Forever.  
  



End file.
